You Got Game?
'You Got Game?' is Kimeru's solo song in TeniMyu. He performs it in every performance except for Dream Live 1st and More Than Limit St. Rudolph Gakuen. It's also used as the ending theme song for the first season of anime adaption of The Prince of Tennis. It's performed in: *Musical Tennis no Ouji-sama *Remarkable 1st Match Fudomine *In Winter 2004-2005 Side Fudomine ~Special Match~ *Dream Live 2013 (Bonus track) Romaji= you got game? donna speed no naka mo toki ha kawaranai rhythm wo kizande drive my heart! tatoe tooku hanarete ite mo minna onaji sora no shita irukara Ah me wo tojite yubisaki de sukitooru kaze kanjite oh dare mo minna katachi naki omoi no uta wo kakaeteru hajimari ha owarikara kurikaesu egao to namida ima koko de tobida sou kono shunkan towa ni naru you got game? uneru speed no naka de mune ha mirai he rhythm wo kisande you got game? bokura doko he mo habatakeru tame no sora ha koko ni aru you got game? donna speed no naka de toki ha kawaranai rhythm wo kizande drive my heart bokura nando mo habatakeru aoi sora ha koko ni aru itsudemo Ah hito tsubu no yume no tane rasen wo kaki kobore ochi Oh dore kurai nemureba hitori de tsuyoku nareru darou kurushimi mo kanashimi no hontou no kokoro no sugata ima subete uketomete asu wo kaku azayaka ni you got game? koe ga todokanai bashou demo asa ha atarashii hikaru wo hakonde you got game? hiroi sekai de hitotsu dake no hana wo sakaseru no bokura you got game? donna speed no naka de toki ha kawaranai rhythm wo kizande drive my heart tatoe tooku hanarete ite mo minna onaji sora no shita iru kara you got game? uneru speed no naka de mune ha mirai he rhythm wo kizande you got game? bokura dokudemo habatakeru tame no sora ha koko ni aru you got game? donna speed no naka mo toki ha kawaranai rhythm wo kizande drive my heart! bokura nando demo habatakeru aoi sora ni koko ni aru |-| Kanji= You got game?　どんな　スピードの中も　時間（とき）は変わらないリズムを刻んで Drive my heart!　例え　遠く離れていても　みんな同じ空の下　いるから Ah　目を閉じて　指先で透き通る風　感じて Oh　誰も皆　カタチなき想いのうたを　抱えてる 始まりは終わりから　繰り返す笑顔と涙 今　ここで　飛び出そう　この瞬間　永遠（とわ）になる ※You got game?　うねる　スピードの中で　胸は未来へのリズムを刻んで 　You got game!　僕ら　どこへでもはばたける　為の空はここにある 　You got game?　どんな　スピードの中も　時間（とき）は変わらないリズムを刻んで 　Drive my heart!　僕ら　何度でもはばたける　青い空はここにある　いつでも※ Ah　ひと粒の　夢の種　螺旋を描きこぼれ落ち Oh　どれ位　眠れば　ひとりで強くなれるだろう 苦しみも悲しみも真実（ほんとう）の心の姿 今　全て　受け止めて　明日を描く鮮やかに You got game?　声が　届かない場所でも　朝は新しい光を運んで You got game!　広い　世界でひとつだけの　花を咲かせるのは　僕ら You got game?　どんな　スピードの中も　時間（とき）は変わらないリズムを刻んで Drive my heart!　例え　遠く離れていても　みんな同じ空の下　いるから （※くりかえし） |-| English= Right now, let’s take wing and make this moment eternity. YOU GOT GAME? Within the rolling SPEED, our heart engraves a RHYTHM that’ll guide us to the future into our memory. YOU GOT GAME? No matter where I fly, I’ll find a beautiful sky YOU GOT GAME? No matter the SPEED we go, time engraves an unchanging RHYTHM into our memory. DRIVE MY HEART! No matter how often we take flight, this blue sky will be there forever. Ah, a single seed of a dream becomes a sprouting spiral. Oh, how long do we have to sleep, before we get strong on our own? Suffering and sadness are the true shape of the heart. Right now, stop everything completely and create a vivid tomorrow. YOU GOT GAME? Even at places where my voice does not reach, the morning will bring new light. YOU GOT GAME? Within this wide world we can make only one flower bloom. YOU GOT GAME? No matter the SPEED we go, time engraves an unchanging RHYTHM into our memory. DRIVE MY HEART! Because, even if we are far apart, we live under the same sky. YOU GOT GAME? Within the rolling SPEED, our heart engraves a RHYTHM that’ll guide us to the future into our memory. YOU GOT GAME? No matter where I fly, I’ll find a beautiful sky. Sources *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites *Yoshikochan Category:Music